Forbidden
by Komioji Fin
Summary: What happens when a young boy used to living in the America's is suddenly touted off to Japan, due to his parents divorce? And what's this? An all boy's school? It's just asking for yaoi. ( COMPLETELY random. Yaoi in later chapters. n.n )


* * *

Ok. This is a completely random, wierd thought that came into my head. So yeah, it's a bit scratchy. ..;; I'll explain it down thar -points to footnotes-

* * *

Prologue to 'The Forbidden Dance' **'Drifting Away'**  
  
Abandoned. The only thought he could process as the taxi door shut softly beside him, his body held tightly in place by a single strap of fabric. All of this, against his will. But his will wasn't much taken into consideration as of late, so his state of surprise had been mild. The taxi driver slipped into the front seat and took the wheel, revving up the engine a bit before closing his door and pulling out of the driveway so familiar to Nen. It was now difficult to see from the backseat window for him, as rain had began to drizzle from the sky, and everyone knew the air thickened quickly in these parts of Colorado.  
  
He didn't cry, though. Not as his true house became more and more difficult to see through the haze, nor as he realized he might never see his biological father again. Not after this weeks occurances... Nen was certain. His life here might as well be nothing more then a memorey.  
  
Unlike most boy's of fifteen, his hair fell nearly to his thighs, and sheened quite beautifully when struck by sunlight. Restrained by three seperate ties, it fell loosely behind him, small hands playing with the fare money his father had given him, eyes hallow as he stared blankly. Hopefully, there'd be a bit extra as a momento for later days... This currency might well become as foriegn to him in the next few years as sushi was to him now.  
  
His mind had become utter chaos in the past few weeks, having worked over this moment within his thoughts hundreds of times... And yet... The fact that it was happening still mortified him. The taxi driver, of course, helped little. His silence was absolutely unerving... And Nen certainly dared not to speak. Even though he ached to push aside his pain, if even for a moment or so.  
  
He gripped the fare money, shoving it into the larger of his two bags. Two bags twas' all he had to his name, actually. His fingers lingered as he zipped close the compartment he had chosen to house the cash, then averting his gaze foward. No. He couldn't think about his old life.. his friends. He had to forget now, push it deep down, that hatred for his mother... For his soon-to-be step father. And for Tokyo in general. He didn't want to live there... He simply couldn't bare the thought of having to for the next few years. It scolded his insides as if boiling water.  
  
Thinking to sooth his burning emotions, he slipped to the left most edge of the cab seat, pressing his forehead to the glass as rain battered there, centimeters away. His eyes were fittfully closed, however. He didn't want to find himself somewhere of vague nostalgia and begin to cry... Crying simply wasn't acceptable. So a palm found the glass, orbs tightly lidded, the rythmatic swish of windshield wipers sounding gently along with that of the rain as it steadily came down upon them harder.  
  
" How much longer till we reach the airport...? " Nens voice came timidly, meekly. Though audible, it seemed the cab driver had to strain to understand him. " Hrmm... About another hour and a half or so, boy. I'd get some rest, if I were you. It'sa long flight to Japan. " Nen nodded, forehead still pressed against the window's glass. " Thank you... " A whisper. It died with the rarely disturbed silence that again riegned throughout the taxi. Another hour until he reached the airport... So about two hours till he boarded, and five hours till he reached Japan. Among other small distances afterward in which to reach his Mothers. I'm in for one hellish night, thought Nen, tears nearly coming as the clash of reality hit him hard. " Father... "  
  
No more then a single tear fell from those emerald orbs of his, before exhaustion took over. Perhaps serenity could be found within a dream... Within sleep... For it most certainly could not be found here. Perhaps...

* * *

Ok. Just to clear things up if I confused people -- Nen is being forced away from his father because his mother ( In Japan ) won full rights to Nen in court. So, not only is he unable to live with his father, as he was quite accustom to, but he can't visit, either. So he's being touted off to Tokyo to live with his mother and new 'Step-Father'. Yes, random, partial thoughts. Please review! And CRITIQUE! I need it XD Ideas and stuff, people. I know you're creative! 


End file.
